The Resistance
The Resistance is a group on 2B2T. It was founded by CorruptedUnicorn on June 22nd, 2016. Their goal was to become as powerful as they possibly could. The group was hated by both old and new players and became infamous due to the griefing of the Valley of Wheat . They are known for being ruthless and using superior numbers to overwhelm foes. Sato86 himself was forced to combat log against a group of them. Although often refered to as a Rusher subgroup, the two are in fact separate organizations with a common enemy. The main difference between the two is that Resistance members have minimal interest in the server's history, and would rather grief, unlike Rushers, who seemed to dislike the Resistance as a result. NedaT was believed to be a Resistance member until mid-August, 2016 when she revealed to be a Team Veteran spy. Relations * Team Rusher - The relation with Team Rusher throughout the war was very "shaky" between the two according to Rusher. The teams would flip flop between being allies, to neutral, to even enemies during the Largest Battle of Spawn, in which CorruptedUnicorn fought against Rusher with FitMC due to Fit inviting Corrupted to fight with him before Rusher and also to take revenge for a dispute between Napkin0fTruth and GoDzOneManArmy. However, throughout the entirety of the war, both did share common enemies and can be considered Pro-Rusher in values. * Team Veteran - The Resistance were large enemies of Team Veteran in which many small skirmishes, raids, and large fights were exchanged between the two. This lead Team Veteran to claim that the Resistance was a Rusher subgroup as the group formed at the start of the Rusher War in which the Resistance denied. Team Veteran most notorious plot to try and destroy the Resistance was sending Neda T as a spy in order to discover one of their dupe stashes. * Team Aurora - The Resistance is enemies with Team Aurora due to their leader's, Neda T, betrayal and because of their Pro-Veteran nature. * The 4th Reich - While skirmishes between the two groups were minimal, the two groups were technically enemies due to the difference in beliefs as The 4th Reich was Pro-Veteran * Guardian Rushers - The Resistance were allies with the Guardian Rushers as interactions between TheJadyha and different members of the group, mainly Neda T and PvP_Comboz before their defection, were very peaceful. Post-War Towards the end of the war, Team Resistance suddenly vanished from the server. CorruptedUnicorn made a video discussing what happened to the Resistance. The group did not disband due to the Veteran attacks but rather the boredom of many of the important members. CorruptedUnicorn was technically the last member active until eventually he moved on as well. Notable Members * Corrupted Unicorn (Founder) (Leader) * Soul Food (Co-Founder) (Leader) * Godz_onemanarmy * Target3dgaming * HavocGames * BRO * NobleThread * Ragetrain * Briohh * OhhBlue * Phatboy773 * NedaT (Traitor) * PvP_Comboz (Traitor) *Scotty_AwEsome (BUILT MULTIPLE MONUMENTS) *TheJunker (Built multiple monuments and was leader of resistance during the last few days) Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Disbanded Category:Disbanded Groups Category:Rusher